Pikachu and the Smash Stadium
by changingfavorite
Summary: A story of Pikachu and his friends Pichu and Raichu. They go to a place called the Smash Stadium, and Pikachu battles there. When Pikachu enters the battle, something he never expected happens. What will Pikachu learn from this battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Pikachu and the Smash Stadium**

Chapter 1

* * *

The sun came up, and it started to get light outside. Pikachu woke up. "It's a new day!" he said, "And today's the day I go to the Smash Stadium! I can't wait!" He'd been waiting for this day for a long time. The Smash Stadium was a place where characters would gather to battle. It was only open on certain days of the year, so Pikachu had to wait to go there. He ran outside and went to tell his friends Pichu and Raichu. "Hey," he told them, "Today we can go to the Smash Stadium! Want to come?" Pichu and Raichu said yes, and then they all went to a large building-the Smash Stadium. They went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikachu and the Smash Stadium**

Chapter 2

_By "newest game", Yoshi is referring to Super Smash Bros. Brawl._

* * *

Inside there was a line of characters waiting to come to the battling room. It was a short line though, so Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu waited at the back. Lucario was at a desk in front of the line. He looked busy, and he didn't seem to be in a good mood. Standing next to him was Yoshi, who didn't seem to be doing anything. Pikachu wondered why he was even there. The first characters came up to the desk. "Who are you?" Lucario grumbled, not even looking to see who it was. "We came to battle," said a voice, sounding unhappy. "Lucario, be nicer to our visitors," said Yoshi, "I know you're busy, but you have plenty of time." Then he looked at the owner of the voice. There were two people who looked like they had come from a cold, snowy place-a boy wearing blue, and a girl wearing pink. "We're Popo and Nana," said the voice again, "We're known as the Ice climbers." "Oh, I remember you!" said Yoshi, "Come in! You are welcome here!" Next in line was Mewtwo. "I'd like to battle too," he said. "Hmm," said Yoshi, "I'm very sorry, but you must be in our newest game to battle here. You're not in it." "But I'm in one game!" said Mewtwo, "Isn't that enough?" Then he went out the door. Next was Kirby, who was also allowed to battle. Finally, Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu came to the desk. "I'm sorry," said Yoshi, "But Pichu was not in our newest game, and Raichu has not been in any of them. But Pikachu can battle." "It's okay," said Raichu, "We can watch you battle. We'll be cheering for you, Pikachu!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pikachu and the Smash Stadium**

Chapter 3

* * *

So they went into the battling room. Pikachu, the Ice climbers, and Kirby were the only ones who had come that could battle. "I was hoping for another character," said Pikachu, "But this will do." Soon, it was time for the battle to start. Pikachu dashed off in front. Kirby and Popo ran in front too, with Nana following. Pikachu went faster, and dashed right into them. Kirby and Popo attacked each other, and then went after Pikachu again. Pikachu used his electricity to attack them both. But he had barely missed Nana. She ran up and hit him with her mallet. Angry, Pikachu hit her back with his tail. But what he didn't realize was how close they were to the edge. His attack threw Nana off the edge. She tried to get back to the edge, but it failed. Pikachu reached out and grabbed her mallet. But he could hardly keep this up, since he was small. Kirby ran up and got his own mallet, ready to attack. But Popo stopped him. "Cut it out, Kirby," he said, "The battle's over." "It can't be over!" said Kirby, "No one has been defeated yet!" Popo just shook his head. "It's over," he said, "Until next time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pikachu and the Smash Stadium**

Chapter 4

* * *

Kirby looked unhappy, but he put down his mallet. Pikachu didn't know what to say as Popo walked up to him. "I thought we were enemies," said Popo. "But you saved Nana. I didn't expect that…thank you." He smiled and pulled Nana up to the safe ground. "Are you all right?" he asked her. "Yes," said Nana, "Thanks to Pikachu. Even when I hurt him, he helped me." She turned around and patted Pikachu's head. "Thanks for saving me, Pikachu." she said. "It was nothing," said Pikachu, blushing a little. He'd never been a hero before. While he was walking home with his friends, Pichu said, "Pikachu, that was a nice thing to do, but now we didn't have a battle! Now we have to wait for the excitement again." "I think it's great what you did," said Raichu, "I'm proud to have a friend like you!" She looked at Pikachu, smiling. Then she looked at Pichu. "I guess you're right, Raichu," said Pichu. He pretended to be in a battle. "I want to train and be as strong-and as helpful-as Pikachu! Then I want to evolve and fight in the Smash Stadium!" "Those are good goals, Pichu," said Raichu, "I'm sure you'll have no trouble achieving them." "I agree," said Pikachu. "But even the strongest hero has a lot to learn. I just learned an important lesson today! Even though Nana had tried to hurt me, I helped her anyway. It felt nice helping someone and seeing how grateful she was to me." Pichu jumped up and down. "Now I want to be just like you!" he said. Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu all laughed as they came closer to home. They would have to wait to see a real battle, but Pikachu's helpful act was enough for them this time!

The End


End file.
